Taneleer Tivan
Taneleer Tivan, also known as the Collector, is one of the Elders of the Universe. Biography ''Thor: The Dark World Sif and Volstagg bring the Aether to the intergalactic museum of the Collector. He utters the phrase "''One down, five to go", speaking of the Infinity Stones. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic The Collector hires Gamora to take the Orb. Guardians of the Galaxy The Collector meets Gamora in his museum in Knowhere, who is in the company of criminals Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. Giving him the Orb, Tivan started to give a cryptic analysis of the object, explaining its possible origins and even giving a display of its power. Before Tivan's demonstration could go any further, however, the museum was attacked by the Kree warrior Ronan, who had been hired by Thanos to steal the Orb. In the ensuing battle, his assistant, Carina, intending to use the opportunity to free herself from Tivan, made a mad dash for the Orb and attempted to retrieve it, but right as she touched it, it unleashed a massive pulse of cosmic energy that destroyed most of Tivan's collection. Tivan survived the destruction and later had a drink with Howard the Duck. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Character traits Taneleer revealed to be a cruel employer who keeps his assistants like slaves, having locked up one in a glass cage as a punishment for displeasing him which is also meant to deter the other one from doing so. He has a vast knowledge and comprehension of the advanced science and technology of numerous alien worlds, as well as a collection of devices and artifacts from those worlds. Among his collection are rare aliens from many time periods and different worlds, in one of his boxes, is a Dark Elf, Cosmo the Spacedog and Howard the Duck. Relationships *Carina - Unwilling aide; deceased. *En Dwi Gast/Grandmaster - Brother. *Carlo - Cousin; deceased. *Sif - Guest. *Volstagg - Guest; deceased. *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Guest. **Gamora - Service provider. *Cosmo - Collection piece. *Thanos - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor: The Dark World'' (First appearance) - Benicio del Toro **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Benicio del Toro **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Benicio del Toro *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' **''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Thor: The Dark World'' TheCollector.png 1391469826163.jpg Taneleer_Tivan_(Earth-199999)_001.jpg Collector-TTDW.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Collector.jpg GotG Collector.jpg GamoraCollector.jpg CollectorInfinityStones.jpg Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The Collector Gotg Poster.jpg Ytoz.jpg|Filming. Collector Gotg Concept Art.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' TheCollectorandThanos.png Taneleer Tivan (Infinity War).png The Collector (AIW).png Collector (Infinity War).png Taneleer Tivan (AIW).png Videos Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Benicio Del Toro Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Benicio del Toro interview Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - Benicio Del Toro Interview|Benicio Del Toro Interview }} Category:Thor characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens